Hero's tale
by DZE45
Summary: suck at summaries so I won't write one sorry. This is my first fanfic so judge gently. Story contains blood, gore, action, and adult theme viewer discretion is advised. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Hero's tale

By DZE45

I don't own the Fable brand or the company shares that made and own them I own nothing at all and do not claim in any form to own said shares or product brand, I just love the series and story lines. I also do not write this for profit nor recognition just for entertainment that's all so that's that.

This is my first Fanfic constructive criticism is welcome and if you don't like fable or

Incest then don't read.

Chapter 1

The hero of oakvale/Chicken chaser/(Fenris) will have special powers but the story line is pretty much the same minus a few changes.

"RUN! Fenris get out now!" Father yelled.

"Little brother hide it's bandits!" Theresa hastily screamed.

As this is said arrows fly past us hitting the villagers and guards near us, screams roar above most of the noises but a whistle and hollow thump catch my attention as well as a warm, wet sensation on my chest and prominent smell of iron. Looking down I can clearly see the cause, an arrow protrudes from my heart.

_ "How did that get there?"_ I think to myself as the edge of my vision darkens and I stumble backwards falling to the ground, Theresa yells at me but I can't make it out what she is saying only the smell of fire and screams as everything goes black.

"Fenris, Fenris stop day dreaming boy. Good, so do you remember what today is right?" Father says.

"Yeah its big sis's birthday." I respond.

"Good so what ya get her son?" Question father.

"Um."

"Nothin huh well how bout I make a deal with ya, you help out around the village and I'll give you a gold coin for every good deed ya do." Father offers.

"What really, cool." I say with a broad toothy grin. Running into the village square of Oakvale I find a crying girl.

"Hey you alright Emily?" I ask in concern.

"No, R-Rosie's missing and she needs her stuffin changed, please find her for me." Emily says through tear filled eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hero's tale

By DZE45

I don't own the Fable brand or the company shares that made and own them I own nothing at all and do not claim in any form to own said shares or product brand, I just love the series and story lines. I also do not write this for profit nor recognition just for entertainment that's all so that's that.

This is my first Fanfic constructive criticism is welcome and if you don't like fable or Incest then don't read.

The hero of oakvale/Chicken chaser/(Fenris) will have special powers but the story line is pretty much the same minus a few changes. (sorry it took so long to update I was busy with some stuff).

Chapter 2

"Give me the bear. It belongs to Emily not you." I tell the bully in a firm voice.

"Oh yea and who gonna make me you?" the bully snorts.

" Actually yes I am." I exclaim before throwing my right fist into his stomach, knocking the air out of him and causing him to drop the teddy bear as he turned and ran saying "I was just messing with my sister so you don't gotta be so mean."

Frowning I pick up the bear _"Somehow I doubt that"_ It think to myself as I return Rosie to Emily who thank me whole heartily. After that I finished the other task I had I returned home to retrieve my reward from father.

"Well you've been busy haven't you. Let's see, hmm teddy bear, barrels and so on. I'd say you earned four coins my boy." Father said proudly before dropping the bag of gold into my awaiting hands.

"Thanks now I can get sis a present!" I shout in glee.

"That you can my boy, that you can." Father replied with a warm smile. Running off to buy a present from the traveling trader that was in the village today.

"Well hello their little one you must be the brother to that little girl near the entrance of the village aren't you, well I heard that its her birthday and if you need a present I got a box of chocolates her that you can buy if you have enough coin that is." The trader said to me as I handed him three gold coins and claiming the chocolates I immediately run to the fields near the gates were my sister is skipping between the rows.

Running up to Theresa I yell "Big sis, big sis happy birthday! I have a present for you!"

"Oh and what did ya get me little brother.


End file.
